Locuras en Código Lyoko-Cap 3: La declaración de Ulrich
by Feryael Justice
Summary: Este capítulo solamente contiene Lemon y Romanticismo. Pero de todas formas es para más de 13 años :) ( 13) Resumen: Ulrich sueña con declararse a Yumi pero Delmas le despierta y dice que está castigado por algo que no ha hecho,y efectivamente,no ha hecho nada por lo cual es un espectro de XANA y los chicos acaban con el ataque. Y Ulrich y Yumi se...


**LOCURAS EN CÓDIGO LYOKO CAP.3:**

**LA DECLARACIÓN DE ULRICH.**

Este capítulo sólo contiene Lemon y Romanticismo :).

Cap.3 : La declaración de Ulrich.

-Yumi,yo...La verdad esque nosé cómo decirlo...Emm... -Ulrich se dispone a declararse pero... ¡No sé cómo hacer para vencer a los ninjas pero tu sí! ¡Os dije lo de ser impredecibles pero yo no lo pillé del todo,lo de ganar el torneo me salió de churra!

-Ulrich,no tienes que explicarme nada. A mi también me resulta difícil derrotarlos. Como viste la otra vez,de no ser por el bastón que me mandó Jeremy no podría haberlos derrotado,me hubieran aplastado.

(Ulrich suspira y hay un silencio inquietante entre los dos)

-Tienes razón Yumi...Los ninjas són muy fuertes,ya que son seres humanos... - Ulrich se dispone a besarla pero despierta de su gran sueño a causa de el director.

-¿Qué pása? - Ulrich se despierta y pregunta a la pared ya que estaba tumbado en posición hacia la pared.

-¿Que qué pasa? Ya verás lo que pasa...ven conmigo a mi despacho. - El director Delmas comienza a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Jim? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Pregunta Odd.

-Ssshhh...Odd,calla...El señor Delmas está muy enfadado. Luego te cuento. - Le dice Jim a Odd en voz baja.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa señor Delmas? ¿He hecho algo malo? - Se asusta Ulrich.

-¡Te lo diré en mi despacho,señorito Ulrich! - Chilla el señor Delmas.

Los dos van al despacho y Odd se va porque Jim le dijo que si se iba a cambio de que no acompañase a Ulrich le daba su ración de comida que había hoy al comer y claramente a Odd le encantó la propuesta y la hizo.

-Haber señorito Ulrich...Te explico...Se supone que usted robó un portátil del colegio,cortó un cable de la luz de este mismo colegio también y para dar el toque final,pegó a un profesor de guardia. - Delmas se trata de tranquilizar.

-¿Que yo hice qué? -Ulrich se asusta.

-Lo que estás escuchando. No creí que usted fuera capaz de hacer algo así,Stern...No,no me lo esperaba...Realmente me decepcionó. - Delmas se deprime.

-¡Pero si yo no hice nada! Ayer me fui a dormir después de cenar en la cafetería a las 22:00,como siempre! -Ulrich no se lo puede creer.

-Aquí tiene las pruebas de lo que te estoy contando,señor Stern.

(Delmas le enseña unas 5 fotos que había capturado la cámara de seguridad, y efectivamente,era él y era de noche.)

-No puede ser... -Ulrich se queda petrificado.

-Bueno,ya que tenemos unas pruebas evidentes y claras...Pues tendrás 3 horas de castigo en la biblioteca...no,qué digo...¡7 horas! Y a la clase de gimnasia que tienes ahora,tendrás que correr el doble que los demás.

-P-pero...

-¡No me repliques Stern! ¡Tienes que arrepentirte de lo que has hecho! ¡Demasiado es que no te haya expulsado durante 1 mes!

(Ulrich sale del despacho).

Llega la clase era de gimnasia y los chicos están todos juntos menos Yumi y William,Jim les exigía correr 500 metros en 3 minutos cada 20 minutos de clase hasta el final de la clase.

-Como veréis,vuestro cansancio llega a haceros sufrir después de correr 500 metros en 3 minutos. Eso significa que no tenéis fondo físico,¡hay que seguir entrenando y corriendo y sufriendo y sudando! -Jim se emociona.

-Este Jim es un poco pesadito. - Dice Odd.

-La verdad es que sí,lleva los 55 minutos de clase hablando sobre eso sin parar y mientras corríamos,y todavía quedan otros 5 minutos para seguir escuchándole.

-¡Stern,no te olvides de que tú te quedas después,a la hora de comer,conmigo para correr lo mismo que has corrido ahora! ¡Por el castigo!

-Ay va...Se me había olvidado... - Dice Ulrich.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué te quedas? - Le pregunta Odd.

-Porque Delmas me ha castigado,pero por algo que yo no he hecho,no lo entiendo.

-¿Dices que no lo hiciste tú? -Se interesa Jeremy.

-Sí,yo no lo hice... - Le responde Ulrich.

-Entonces hay más posibilidades...

-Más...¿posibilidades de qué?

-De la confirmación de que XANA atacó anoche.

-¿Te sonó el súper-escáner?

-Si. Luego iremos a ver las fotos haber si averiguamos algo..

(Suena el timbre y Ulrich se queda.)

-¡Vamos Ulrich! ¡Vamos,vamos! - Chilla Jim.

-Jim...¿no podrías chillar más fuerte?

-¡Calla Stern! No hables mientras corras que sino te cansarás más...Un,dos,un,dos,un,dos...

(Ulrich acaba el castigo de lo de la clase de gimnasia,ahora sólo le queda las 7 horas en la biblioteca.)

Jeremy,Aelita,Yumi,Odd,William y Laura van al despacho de Jim,no había nadie,y era el momento perfecto para mirar las fotos.

-Vamos a ver...Delmas suele tener las fotos en este cajón...mmm...¡aquí está! -Dice Odd.

(Todos las miran,no ven nada así que se van del despacho,pero Jeremy les detiene.)

-Esperad un segundo chicos,mirad atentamente esta foto,la que el chico que se supone que es Ulrich miraba a la cámara,fijáos...¡Es un espectro! -Para Jeremy ya todo tiene sentido.

-Hay que decirselo a Ulrich. -Dice Laura.

Mientras los chicos van a la biblioteca encuentran a Ulrich andando muy serio hacia las habitaciones de los chicos,pero no consiguen seguirle.

Deciden ir a la biblioteca para ver si envez de ir a las habitaciones ha ido allí y,efectivamente,ahí está y le cuentan todo.

-¿Ulrich,dónde estabas? ¿Porqué ibas tan rápido? Y por cierto,el chico de las fotos no eres tú...¡es un espectro! -Le dice Odd.

-¿Qué? Yo he estado aquí desde hace 1 hora por lo menos,y lo sabía... -Ulrich se relaja.

-Espera...si tú no estabas fuera de aquí antes...¡entonces el Ulrich que hemos visto era un espectro! ¡Oh,no! ¡Mis CDS de datos! ¡Los va a romper! -Jeremy se asusta.

-¡Vamos corriendo para allá! Y Ulrich,té te vienes. -Dice Yumi.

-Pero si yo estoy castigado... -Ulrich se preocupa.

-No importa,cuando acabe todo esto haremos una vuelta al pasado. -Dice William.

-Vale. -Ulrich se levanta.

Van a la habitación de Jeremy y llegan justo a tiempo,el espectro de Ulrich estaba allí.

-¡Aparta tus sucias manos de los CDS de Jeremy,espectro! -Ulrich se lanza encima y le quita los CDS.

Odd y William le tiran hacia fuera de la habitación,Jeremy la cierra con llave y se van. Y el espectro les comienza a perseguir.

-Chicos,seguid vosotros. Yo distraeré al espectro. -Ulrich se apresura a decirlo.

-No puede ser,todos los profes te descubrirán. Eres el menos indicado para distraerle. -Dice William.

-¡Da igual,marcháos! ¡Que viene! -Ulrich comienza a hacerle burla al espectro y corre hacia el bosque,y el espectro le sigue.

Mientras los chicos corren,Yumi les dice:

-Yo me quedo con Ulrich,le ayudaré con los profes...

-¡Peró tú no puedes...! -Jeremy no acaba la frase.

Yumi se ha ido antes de que acabase la frase de Jeremy.

Ellos siguen corriendo hacia la fábrica y se virtualizan como siempre.

Jeremy comienza la virtualización.

-Transmitir Odd. Transmitir William. Transmitir Aelita. Escanear Odd. Escanear William. Escanear Aelita. Virtualización.

Los tres aterrizan en el hielo.

-Jeremy. ¿Me mandas mi...? -Jeremy le manda su tabla a Odd.

-¡Super humo! -William usa su super humo.

Aelita comienza a volar hacia la torre con sus alas.

Mientras tanto,en Kadic.

-¡Ulrich! ¡Ulrich! ¡Esperame! -Yumi le chilla aUlrich mientras corre hacia él.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí,Yumi? -La pregunta Ulrich.

-He venido a ayudarte.

-Yo...no puedo permitir ponerte en peligro...vete.

-Ni en tus sueños,Ulrich. Yo me quedo contigo.

-...Está bien...pero,ni se te ocurra molestarme cuando tenga delante al espectro,¿vale?Tú huyes de allí cuando eso pase.

-...De acuerdo.

Los dos comienzan a correr lejos de Kadic mientras el espectro les sigue.

En Lyoko,William,Odd y Aelita no lo llevan muy bien con los monstruos y los ninjas,ya que por lo visto ya pueden salir de Cortex.

-¡Nooo,aléjate de mí,ninja! -El ninja desvirtualiza a Odd.

William desvirtualiza a ese ninja pero otro le desvirtualiza por detrás y se pone delante de la torre activada,impiediéndole el paso a Aelita.

-Jeremy,tenemos problemas. ¿Podrías petrificar a ese ninja con la energía del superordenador? -Dice Aelita.

-Lo intentaré.

Aelita está en frente de la torre,pero el ninja del que habla etá de lante de ella con las espadas preparadas.

-¡Hiaaaa! -Aelita corre hacia el ninja pero,en el mismo instante de que queda petrificado 1 segundo,Aelita le coje la espada y le desvirtualiza.

Entra a la torre.

Mientras Aelita desvirtualiza la torre,el espectro alcanza a Yumi.

-¡Aahh! ¡Ulriiich!

-¡Yumii! -Ulrich se lanza hacia el espectro y libra a Yumi de sus garras,pero ahora es él el que está en peligro.

El espectro le dispara rayos,le coge y comienza a absorber sus códigos.

Aelita desactiva la torre y el espectro desaparece.

-Aaah... -Ulrich se queja.

Yumi le coje por los brazos y le lleva a un callejón.

-Ulrich. ¿Estás bien?

-No mucho...Ah... - A Ulrich le cuesta abrir el ojo derecho.

Se hace de noche.

-¿Se te pasa? -Le pregunta Yumi.

-Eeh..si. Yumi,eres una diosa a la luz de la luna.

-Ohh Ulrich,que bonito. Gracias.

-Y tus ojos brillan como perlas ante mis ojos. Oh Yumi, ¿puede ser que esté viendo a la diosa de la belleza? ¿te puedo hacer una foto? Quiero demostrarles a todos la verdadera belleza.

-Aww para Ulrich... *Oh,stop it,you (Meme)*

-Yumi.

Se tumba al lado de él,los dos cierran los ojos y se tocan los labios.

-Yumi,ya no aguanto más. Te quiero,eres la mujer de mi vida. Desde que comenzamos nuesta aventura como GUERREROS LYOKO,pues me encantaste...

Cada vez que te veía me sentía relajado,no hace falta que te pongas guapa porque ya lo eres. Espero que mi declaración sea en vano y me digas que tu no me quieres porque sino mi corazón se suicidaria y no podría vivir.

-Hablas como Romeo así que yo hablaré como Julieta: Verás...amor mío. Yo también siento lo mismo desde que te conocí,coincidimos en que a los dos nos gustaba el penchak-silat,nos gusta que la gente nos deje un rato a solas y unas cosas más...Oh,el destino...¿nos habrá llevado a este callejón para que nuestro amor se una y también nuestros corazones? No lo sé...lo que sí se esque mi amor por ti es inexplicable,porque hemos sido amigos siempre y nos hemos visto las cosas más vergonzosas de nuestra vida y eso...Así,que. Resumiendo,yo no te quiero...¡Te amo!

Los dos se besan apasionadamente.

-Yumi. ¿Por qué habré sido tan tonto en no decirtelo antes? ¿Por qué? No lo sé,pero mientrás duró,fue un pecado. Pero ahora ya soy libre.

Los dos se desvisten.

-Ulrich. ¿Qué haremos ahora que ya nos hemos confesado y que nos queremos el uno al otro? ¿Anunciamos que somos novios? Dios mío,eso va a ser muy complicado para mí.

-Si tú lo prefieres,no decimos nada excepto a nuestros amigos. ¿Te parece?

-Estoy plenamente de acuerdo.

Ulrich se tira encima de Yumi.

-¡Ulrich!

Ulrich se aparte de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No te parece muy precipitado?

-¿El qué?

-El hacerlo ahora,así y como estamos.

-Pero...

-Si yo no digo que no lo hagamos.

-¿Ah,no?

-¡No! ¡Solo que te vayas a buscar un condón,despistado!

-¡Ay va! ¡Es cierto! Ahora voy a el armario de Jim,puede que si tiene,serán de poca calidad porque él tiene muy pocas posibilidades ahora de ya sabes...pero bueno,no creo que pase nada con los suyos. Voy a buscarlos. ¡Ahora mismo vuelvo!

-Vale.

(Ulrich se viste y se va. Yumi se queda en el suelo desnuda en ese callejón,mientras tanto los guerreros se van a dormir.)

-¿Dónde estarán estos dos? Voy a llamarles ya.

(A Ulrich le suena el móvil.)

Móvil de Ulrich: ¡Riiiing!

-¡Mierda! ¡Ahora no! (Lo coge rápidamente) ¿Si? Ah,hola Jeremy. ¿Que dónde estoy? No te lo puedo decir. Mañana te cuento. Ah,y dile a Odd de que vendré tarde,que le de la lata a otro por la noche. Adiós. (Cuelga)

-¿Ulrich? ¿Ulrich? Ha colgado.

-¿Y qué ha dicho? -Dice Odd.

-Pues que vendrá tarde a dormir contigo así que le des la lata a otro y no a él. -Dice Jeremy.

-Ugh,vale...

(Cada uno se va a su cuarto a dormir.)

Ulrich llega al cuarto de Jim y coge 5 condones por si acaso.

Al salir de su cuarto,Jim le ve.

-¡Stern! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Em,Jim. No puedo hablar ahora adiós.

(Echa a correr y Jim le persige)

-¡Eh! ¡Stern! ¡Ven! ¡Te he dicho que vengas!

(Jim no le alcanza y le deja ir.)

-Bah,seguiro que vuelve...ah...buff...no hará falta que le diga nada al señor Delmas.

(Jim se vuelve a su cuarto y se duerme.)

Ulrich llega al callejón.

-Buff...ah...ya llegé. He traído 5 para que sea una noche larga.

-Genial.

(Ulrich se desviste de nuevo,se tira encima de Yumi y lo hacen con el primero condón.)

-Ulrich,me preguntaba. ¿Tú se la has visto a Odd verdad?

-Emmm...Yumi...¿a qué viene eso?...no será...

-No,no,no. ¡Qué va! Ni lo pienses. Solo contigo y ya está,pero... ¿La tiene grande?

-Ala Yumi. Bueno,la verdad esque la tiene mediana.

-Ah,vale. Genial.

(Ulrich se extraña.)

-Oh...ya empiezo a notartela. -Yumi comienza a notar placer.

-¿Ah,sí? Pues más rápido. -Ulrich acelera la velocidad.

-Ohhh...aaah...¡aaahh!,¡ahhhh!,¡siiiii! -Yumi comienza a disfrutar.

Fue una noche loca para los dos.

_**FIN**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: En este capítulo,he mejorado en dos cosas creo yo: pasa más despacio y da tiempo a asimilarlo. 2. Los personajes no llegan tan rápido al orgasmo.**

**Solo digo que Yumi hace eso porque disfruta y nada más.**

**Próximamente el episodio 4...**


End file.
